Lose You
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Spoilers deux premiers chapitres du jeu - Asbel grimaça amèrement en songeant qu'à présent, sept ans plus tard, Hubert et Cheria n'étaient plus que le pâle reflet de ceux qu'ils avaient été enfants.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Tales of Graces f

**Titre : **Lose You.

**Genre :** General, Friendship, Family…

**Résumé :** Asbel grimaça amèrement en songeant qu'à présent, sept ans plus tard, Hubert et Cheria n'étaient plus que le pâle reflet de ceux qu'ils avaient été enfants.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** La licence « Tales of » ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Namco Bandai, à qui j'empreinte temporairement les personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Euh… Cet OS n'a pas été bêta-lu, donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse…

**Note :** Bon… J'ai attaqué le jeu hier et j'en suis quasiment à la fin du chapitre deux. Il y a donc présence de spoilers sur ces deux chapitres ! Je sais que c'est très court, mais comme je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il ce passe par la suite dans le jeu, je n'ai pas voulu présumer de ce qui pourrait arriver. Ce OS se place juste après l'exclusion d'Asbel de Lanht par Hubert(chapitre 2) et se veut être une petite introspection dans les pensées et sentiments d'Asbel.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Lose You xXx**_

* * *

x

La respiration coupée, Asbel fit machinalement quelques pas en avant. Encore sonné, il essayait désespérément de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son père, le Seigneur Aston Lanht, était décédé. Plus il y pensait et plus Asbel se sentait démuni face à la perte de son père. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir ni assister à ses funérailles… Le jeune homme serra les dents et accéléra brusquement son pas en songeant aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait lancés au visage : des reproches, accompagnés de son refus de prendre sa succession en tant que Seigneur de Lanht.

Asbel regrettait amèrement d'être parti comme il l'avait fait, en tournant ainsi le dos à ses parents, à sa patrie. Durant son apprentissage à l'Ecole des Chevaliers de Barona, il avait souvent éprouvé le besoin de revenir vers les siens sans pour autant y céder. A la place, il avait redoublé d'ardeur, encore et encore, visant son rêve avec toujours plus de sérieux, dans le but de pouvoir protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Son père, sa mère, Cheria, Richard… Hubert.

Hubert, son jeune frère, qui avait été adopté par la famille Oswell juste avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Académie, et qui lui avait manqué à la minute même où son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Hubert, qu'il avait cherché et appelé en vain dans ses songes pendant sept longues années… Le frère qu'il avait aimé, protégé, charrié, avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups, avec qui il avait partagé sa chambre…

Le même frère qui l'avait chassé de Lanht après l'avoir méchamment humilié.

… Non. Ce Hubert-là n'avait plus rien en commun avec le garçon qui avait été son frère. Il l'avait dit lui-même : il était un Oswell le _Lieutenant Oswell_. Grand, droit, fier… Tellement _différent_.

Asbel était bien incapable de dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Hubert avait pour sûr muri et s'était affirmé, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour lui, mais il était également devenu froid et distant.

« Il est toujours Hubert… », murmura l'aîné des Lanht en serrant les poings, tentant de se convaincre lui-même du bien fondé de ses paroles. « Il est toujours là… »

Quelques pas derrière lui, Sophie le fixait d'un regard inquiet mais Asbel était incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit dans le but de la rassurer. Il se contentait de suivre mollement le chemin, les yeux dans le vide, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il était rentré à Lanht pour aider sa patrie et il en avait été délogé manu militari par _son propre frère… _Qui avait pris sa place à sa tête. Lui qui n'avait jamais rêvé de succéder à son père… Quel comble.

Brusquement, Asbel s'arrêta et releva la tête, laissant la brise venir fouetter doucement son visage. La tension accumulée au cours de la journée s'estompa légèrement et il s'étira la nuque et les épaules. Ses yeux analysèrent tristement le ciel bleu et il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait presque tout perdu ce jour-là, quasiment sept ans auparavant. Son égoïsme avait coûté la vie à son père – il était en effet persuadé que s'il était resté à ses côtés, les choses auraient été différentes. La disparition d'Aston Lanht laissait sa femme plongée dans un profond puits de douleur et sa patrie à la mercie de Fendel. Et Cheria… Et Hubert.

Cheria et Hubert n'étaient plus les Cheria et Hubert qu'il avait connus. Ce jour-là, sept ans auparavant, il avait perdu sa famille, sa patrie, son amie d'enfance et son frère.

A présent, Cheria soignait les gens par simple contact et Hubert était Lieutenant de Strahta et ils étaient tous les deux plus froids que la pure des glaces du monde… Bien loin des enfants dont il chérissait les souvenirs… Leurs visages ne souriaient plus, aucun des deux ne semblaient plus capables d'éprouver la joie qui les caractérisait tous à onze ans.

Asbel grimaça amèrement en songeant qu'à présent, sept ans plus tard, Hubert et Cheria n'étaient plus que le pâle reflet de ceux qu'ils avaient été enfants.

x

* * *

**_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_**

* * *

Mercredi 19 Décembre - 19 h 45.


End file.
